Songfic: Before Your Love
by Drina
Summary: Sequel to Speed Limits: A friendship evolves to something deeper...Chlex STORY COMPLETED


Title: Before Your Love

Author: Drina  
E-mail: feisty_drina@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG

Distribution: Just tell me about it  
Pairing: Chlex   
Genre: Songfic, romance

Disclaimer: I SO do not own any of these characters at all. If I do, Lex and Clark would be at my beck and call ;) I also do not own any rights to the song "Before Your Love" that is sung by Kelly Clarkson. I transcribe the lyrics myself, so anything wrong with the lyrics is due to me.  
Spoilers: None

Summary: Sequel to "Speed Limits".  The friendship evolves to something deeper…

AN:  This is for all those who have asked for a sequel. I hope you like it. If you haven't read "Speed Limits" yet, it is archived at these places: The Bald Truth yahoo group, fanfiction.net (), forums.naughty-seduction.net (

Before Your Love 

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for a world in shades of gray _

_When you go in circles all the seasons look the same_

_And you don't know why _

_Then I look into your eyes_

_And the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

It started so slowly, that Chloe did not realize her changing feelings for Lex. After their encounter in his car, she was at first embarrassed to face him, not knowing what he would think of her for impulsively hugging him. Worse still, she was afraid that he would treat her as if nothing had happened at all, and shut her out totally. But he did not do so. 

He came and sat with her at the Talon, even when Clark was not there. Although he never brought up what happened in the Porsche that night, his eyes always reflect a new softening emotion when he looked at her.

She had embraced his offered friendship wholeheartedly. What with things between her and Clark being so tense, she was more often than not alone, with Pete busy with football practice or chasing yet another crush.

But that day, as she looked at him approaching her table at the Talon, she realized that she was in love with Lex Luthor.

_I never lived _

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

The love she felt for him was totally different from that she had for Clark. Epiphany hit her, as she knew then that the love she had for Clark was just that of familiarity, while for Lex, it was a mature, I-wanna-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-him kind of love. With so many uncertainties, she had clung on to Clark as being the one constant in her life, but he had rejected her. At first she felt that her life was over, but then she saw that she was not really living at all.

And then Lex entered her life. He was a close acquaintance at most, being a friend of Clark's and her father's boss, but she never really talked to him. That had changed however, and through their talks, they had gotten closer and closer and now Chloe was in love with him. She despaired at that, was it going to be another unrequited love for her? 

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seem like castles in the sky_

I stand before you and my heart is in your hand 

_And I don't know how I survive without your care_

_Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

Lex looked at the love of his life. She was the third woman he had ever loved. And he was thankful for the fact that she was in his life now. 

He missed his mother so much; she was the first to love him with unconditioned love. When he was in the hospital after the meteor shower, she was the one who stayed at his bedside all the time, comforting him and supporting him. She had always tried to protect him from his father. His father had demanded much from him, sometimes much more than the little boy he was then could handle. And when he failed, his father would lash out with him, but it was usually through words, or the lack of words. Sometimes, Lex would wish that his father would just physically abuse him; cause it would show that he knew Lex exist.

When his mother passed away, he was devastated. He was all alone in the world then, as Pamela had also left him. In order to get his father to notice him, he would act out. And he was rewarded with numerous stays in boarding-schools.

As he grew older, he began to protect himself him, hardening his heart, thinking if nobody could enter his heart, he would never be hurt again. Also he began to push himself, striving to be better than his father ever would and could be, so that he could lord his achievements over his father. But his heart and life had always felt empty, until he found her.

_I never lived _

Before your love 

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

He was surprised to find himself confiding in her and breaking down in her arms that night. It was the compassionate and empathic look in her gaze that led him to do so. And as he cried in her arms, he felt the same warmth that he only experienced with his mother. He felt scared then; he even thought about running away, or treating her as if nothing had happened at all. But he could not: he was like a moth, irresistibly drawn to her flame.

So he tried to keep it light at first: he sat with her in the Talon because she was alone and because she was lonely. Not that she would ever confess that she was lonely to anyone, but he knew she was lonely because he experienced that same loneliness himself everyday.

He thought to himself that he saw her only as a little sister, yet he knew deep down that he was in denial. After all, would a real big brother fantasized about kissing his little sister's lips every time before he fell asleep?

Then one day, as he saw her talking to a guy, he was struck with this awful feeling inside his stomach, and he knew: he was jealous to see her talking with that guy because he was in love with Chloe Sullivan.

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathe your love into me just in time_

He walked towards her, and she sat there waiting for him. Both were in love with the other but neither knew the other felt the same way. Was it really going to end that way?

Destiny saw these two perfect would-be-lovers hesitating, who, because of past experience, were afraid that the other would reject him/her. She decided to intervene. As Lex neared Chloe, he suddenly tripped and his mouth met hers.

They breathed into each other's mouth, and wondered if they should move apart. But when they felt the other not moving at all, they melted into a kiss.

_I never lived _

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_


End file.
